The Wonders
by I-LUV-MY-MOM
Summary: HI! my first fan fiction so please put up with me. This is when the gang is in Andrews safe house. it's not bad, they have new friends and foes, and new powers. Chloe is having a hard time choosing who she likes.
1. Chapter 1

**HI! :D This is my first fanfic and I don't know how to use this or if your even reading it! So bare with me PLEASE! I don't know why people always ask for reviews, so it has to be worth something! SO REWIEWS PLEASE! Thanks to you. **

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Miss. AWSOME! Also known as Kelley Armstrong.**

**Summery: The gang is at the safe house, and new people (and powers) are coming. There will me friends and foes. Don't worry, there is a plot. Chloe is having a hard time choosing what boy she likes. Will it be hansom and charming Simon, or will it be the tall dark and mysterious Derek? **

**CHLOE'S POV:**

I woke up feeling great. I looked around the bedroom, so I was sure I was still at the safe house. Now, with all the Edison group stuff, I was making sure I was still in the same place I slept, when I woke up.

I stood up and headed to the bathroom. Once I finished my shower and I was dressed, I looked at myself in the mirror. The nasty black die was out of my hair. THANK GOD! I have been trying to take it out since we first came, which was two months ago. I changed into some white jeans and a blue and white striped tank-top.

I made it to the kitchen to find, no other than Derek. It was pretty early so I didn't expect anyone. He was looking through the cupboards, so I took my chance of payback to scare him.

I crept up from behind him slowly raising my hands. I was about to jump on his back before I heard,

"Morning Chlo," he said. I jumped up at the sound was about to fall on my but strong, warm arms grabbed me from my waist.

"Morning!" he steadied me. I playfully smacked his arm. "You would of scared the crap out of me if I wasn't so hungry," I joked. He laughed. He LAUGHED! My heart raced at the sound, I don't know why though.

"Well, that should teach you not to try and scare me again," he said, while smiling.

"Well somebody's in a good mood today," I commented while taking the toast out of the fringe. He looked at me.

"Yeah, after my full change yesterday, a bunch of stress was of my shoulders," he said.

"I'm glad." I said. We continued to make breakfast. Then after we ate it a cocky voice came through the door.

"I smell eggs and turkey bacon!" the guy yelled in a singsong voice. He came in, in only his boxers, which had smiley faces on them. He had blonde hair with specks of brown, that was ruffled up from sleeping, and he was extremely tall and muscled. He leaned on the door edges and looked at me.

"Hey, sweet thang," he said in a gangster tone. I just stared at him, than decided to joke around, so I turned to Derek.

"Hey Der, I think he's talking to you." I said normally. Blondie laughed, but Derek kept a darn good poker face on. He sniffed, then growled and dashed to Blondie, holding him by the neck. Then Blondie growled and punched Derek in the gut. Then hell broke loose, please include the cupboard doors.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey… ;D It's me again. So… I had a hard time trying to figure out how to post a new chapter, but not anymore. I would like to give a thank you and a shout out to; ****MelMelMelMel, **** my first review and hopefully not last. Who is an awesome author and you should check out her stories! ( YOU HAVE TO CHECK THEM OUT!). **

**Disclaimer: as much as I would like to own fame and extremely hot werewolves. I don't.**

**Chloe's thoughts are written like this: ****'**_HI! My name is Chloe's thoughts!'_

CHAPTER TWO

Since Derek cradled his stomach after the punch, I was guessing Blondie was a werewolf. This strange urge of protectiveness surged through me.**'**_How dare he hurt Derek like that!__' _I thought angrily.

I didn't know what to do so I yelled at them to stop at first, but obviously that didn't work. So I did the first thing that came to mind. I passed through the grunts and growls, and headed towards the sink. People say dogs don't like to get wet, lets hope werewolves don't either. I grabbed the dish hose and got in position. I aimed it towards the fight, and sprayed the boys in enjoyment.

They both tried to carry on, but slipped and fell on their backsides. Thank god Blondie wasn't wearing white boxers, nobody wants to see a wet werewolf soaked to the floor, with their man parts showing ( well… some people might, but I sure didn't!). They both looked my way through their dripping eyelashes.

"What was that for!" They both complained loudly, in unison. All I could do, at the time, was laugh at them. They look cute and familiar. Well… not to me but they look like they could be brothers for all I know! I quickly shook my head at the thought.

"Well, maybe because you guys are fighting like crazy and I want to be a part of it!" I defended myself. They looked at me in confusion, then they looked at each other for awhile, then burst into a laughing fit.

"You-you w-want to fight w-with us-s-s!" Derek said between laughs.

"You guys are idiots." I shook my head. "If I fought with you guys I'd get pummeled. I wasn't talking about a fight-fight," I think I wasn't making much sense now. "But, I meant this fight," I said while raising the hose.

I sprayed water all over them, and laughed evilly. We continued like that until Andrew walked in a slipped. If this were a movie Andrew would of broke his back and died, for the viewers. But sadly, (I'm evil) he did not break his back, and this is not a movie. He just stood up again and brushed of his pants. He was so red, tomatoes probably envied him.

"What is the meaning of this," his voice was high pitched because he was trying to hold in his anger.

"You really want to know?" I asked calmly. He looked my way and nodded his giant head.

"Well of course I asked, did I not?" he said it, not really a question.

"Are you sure?" I pushed.

"Chloe!" he barked.

"Fine! The meaning of this is that these two goons started fighting all of a sudden and I had to find a way to stop it!" I defended. He sighed, going back to his normal color. I giggled. Their heads snapped my way, then they all chuckled, soon we were all on the floor laughing our asses off.

"What's this all about?" a voice said by the door. We all looked to find Simon smiling by the door, may I say rocking the bed head, Simon.

"Why would you ask that Si?" I questioned. He smiled at me.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe because there are four wet hyenas laughing on the floor. I slowly nodded my head.

"Good point!" I commented. He chuckled.

"Well, we had our unusual fun. Now, you kids clean up this mess. Then come to the living room so we can do introductions," Andrew said getting off the floor, we all sighed and nodded.

Once we all finished cleaning up the kitchen and fixing the cupboards. All the others ate breakfast we headed to the living room. The living room was bright and cheery. The walls were a soft cream color, except for one, which was red. The floor was marble and had no rugs. The couches were leather and the colors were a faint cream. The red wall contained a chimney that shows it was never used, and on top of the chimney was a large screen TV.

We all sat on a couch, most of us on the family couches. Andrew stood up clapping his hands once and leaving them closed around each other.

"Ok, so some of you might of met before but I'm sure some of you haven't. Therefore today, we will each say our name, what we are, and one thing you like to do." Andrew said. We all nodded and muttered a lazy response. "Simon, why don't you start," Andrew said. Simon gave a sharp nod, stood up and gave a charming smile to the audience ( mostly the girls!). He took a deep breath and began to speak.

**There you go! Chapter dos! I tried to make it longer like a reviewer asked. I just hope it turns well. REVIEW PLEASE! I finally know why authors like reviews. It just makes me feel so happy! **

**-Tammy ;p**


	3. Chapter 3

**SUP! Guys tanks for the reviews! I'M SO HAPPY! Ok, other than my happiness: Chloe has to be a little OOC cause it has to do with later in the story. As for Blondie and Derek ;) I give a thumbs up to ****hawaiiangirl**** because she caught onto something! On with the Story!**

**Disclaimer: **

**Me: *Crying***

**Simon: Hey, why are you crying.**

**Me: I don't own you or any of the darkest powers Characters!**

**Simon: *Shakily sits down next to me, then starts weeping***

**Me: Why are you crying?**

**Simon: B-because I don't own Selena Gomez!**

**Me and Simon: *Crying for the whole day***

CHAPTER THREE

"Hi, my name is Simon Bae, I am a sorcerer, and I am fifteen. I like to hang out with my Bro-Derek- and Chloe, I love art, and comics." Simon said. He sat back down and some of the girls whistled. I rolled my eyes and when I looked at Derek, he did the same. I bent next to his ear.

"Typical girl answer," I commented. I saw a twitch of his lip, as if he wanted to smile, but no… Derek Souza just has to keep his 'big boy' act. Please insert sarcasm here. Tori stood up next.

"Hey, my name is Tori, and if anyone calls me Victoria, They will become stir-fry. I am fifteen." She raised her hand and purple and blue sparks flew out of it. "As you can see, unless you're blind; I am a witch. I like hanging out with Chloe and I love shopping!" She smiled at the end. With Tori, thinking about shopping makes her giddy. Yes, yes… I know what your thinking (maybe), Tori said she likes to hang out with who? Oh that's right; moi! Over these past few months me and Tori have gotten closer. I wouldn't say best friends, but more like sisters. Next Derek stood up.

"Derek, werewolf, sixteen. Hurt any of my Pack, you will have severe consequences," Derek threatened in a low menacing voice. I giggled. Everyone snapped their heads to the sound, which was me. I blushed and looked down. Derek knows when he does his 'bad-ass' act I laugh, because he looks like the dude in mission impossible ( Tom Cruise! ) and it just makes me laugh. I cleared my throat and stood up next. The only thought I had was '_Please don't stutter, please don't stutter!'._

" H-hi, my names C-Chloe and I am a n-necromancer. I am fifteen. I like h-hanging out w-with, Derek, Simon and Tori, and I l-love movies." I stuttered, then something made me say this. "Threaten or hurt any of my friends, I won't just kill you but I will shove you back in your cold, and rotting corpse. Do I make myself clear?" I spoke slowly and boldly. I sounded older and more controlling. I looked at everyone's faces and saw wide eyes and nodding heads. Oops! I gasped and sat down. That voice came out of nowhere, I would never stick people back in their corpse.

One of the girls laughed she had blonde hair back in a pony-tail. She was tall and had cold, brown eyes. She pointed a finger at me and looked at the others.

"You can't possibly think this midget that can barely speak can hurt you, do you?" She spoke in a mocking tone. People muttered yes's. They were scared of me!

"Well, I'm not. I could beat this chick in a second!" She said, looking smug. " My name is Stella, I am sixteen, and I am a witch. Strongest witch here," she said. I snickered at the thought.

"Yeah, right," I muttered. She looked at me and gave me a death look.

"I'm sorry did you say something? Because I can't hear you from all the way up here," She laughed at her own comment. Nerdy! I stood up and went all up in her face.

"Can you hear me now, or are you getting old. I could already see wrinkles sweet-heart," I said, while crossing my arms. She gasped and other people snickered. "Oh, and by the way. I've met the strongest witch, and she's strong from inside and outside," I said, smirking. I 'accidentally' bumped her shoulder and made her sit back down. "It's somebody else's turn," I pointed out, and went and sat back down. On the way Tori winked at and smiled. She knew I was talking about her when I said the strongest witch. I sat down next to her and Derek was on my other side.

"Thanks, and… I am rubbing off on you aren't I?" She whispered in my ear. I nodded. A red headed girl was next, I loved the hair color. It was obviously dye, because it was a red velvet color. She had warm brown eyes and was my height. I already liked her.

"Hi! My name is Catherin, but everybody calls me Cathy. I'm fourteen and I love everyone." She was very cheery. "Oh! I almost forgot, I am a water half-demon," She said, her smile was so wide, I just had to smile back. She looked at me with concern in her eyes. She mouthed, 'Are you OK'. I nodded and smiled.

"Chow, my name is Macy, I am fifteen, and I am a Fire half-demon. I like hanging out with everyone except Stella cause she is the biggest ass-hole in the world. I like anime and comics like Simon." She seemed nice, a little tom-boyish but nice. I think she would be a great match for Simon. After this, after I have seen Simon look at the girls that way, I knew I only cared for him like an older brother. Nothing else. I didn't feel jealous, so there is no point in caring.

Macy has an olive skin tone, and short brown hair. She is only an inch taller than me. She was wearing a gap t-shirt and grass green shorts that went under her knee. She had dark brown eyes, so dark they could've been mistaken for black. A boy with light brown hair stood up, he was about Simon's height. He was standing in a very girly way, and was wearing a shirt with a scarf, and his skinny jeans were tight, but he made them look good.

"Hello, I'm Blain. I'm a telekinetic half-demon and yes, I am gay. I like boys, sue me! I like hanging out with the girls and shopping. Oh, I am single," He winked at Derek. Derek's eyes widened. I giggled, 'I like him,' I thought. Tori also giggled, but the weird thing is, Simon also giggled. Creepy!

Then a dude that stood up. He had a dark skin tone, his hair was chocolate brown that was braided and reached his shoulders. I t was pulled out of his eyes with a bandana. He looked cocky.

"What's up," he yelled and popped the 'p'. "My name is Leslie, I am a werewolf. No, I will not eat you. I am weird and I like annoying people. I am sixteen and I skateboarding! Oh, and Cathy is my girlfriend." he said, loudly may I say. He winked at Cathy, which caused her to blush and look down. He sat back down and lastly Blondie stood up. He winked at me and I heard a low growl from next to me. It was Derek, of course.

"Hey… My name is Tony, and I am fifteen. I am a werewolf and I love sports, and girls." He winked at me at the last statement, I just rolled my eyes. I glanced at Tori and saw her drooling over Toni. He seems like a player, I don't trust him around her. I don't want Tori to get hurt.

Andrew stood up and clasped his hands Together.

"Ok, how about Tori and Chloe take the girls up to the rooms, and Simon and Derek take the boys. No fights!" he directed the words to me, Derek, Stella and Tony. We all nodded and did as we were told.

After the newbie's chose which rooms they want to be in we left for lunch. Cathy and Macy are sharing a room. Tori, Blain and I are sharing a room (Blain didn't want to room by himself). Leslie and Tony are sharing a room. Simon and Derek are sharing a room. Nobody wanted to share with Stella so she got her own room.

While we were all walking downstairs I noticed that I my necklace wasn't on me. I never took it off. I excused myself and went back up to my room. I looked everywhere, when I looked under the bed I saw something reflecting the light. My necklace.

I went under to grab it but I felt some cold and slimy fingers wrap around my ankle. I was about to scream but was knocked out before I could.

**Da-da-DA! Ha-ha, cliff hanger. Sorry but it keeps up the reviews, and me likey reviews. So… PLEASE REVIEW! And I will post more. Thank you and good day. **


	4. Chapter 4

**HALLOOO! My name is THE AUTHOR OF THE STORY! I don't know where that came from. See… I TOLD YOU! I told you the more you review the faster I post. YAH! On with the story. :D**

**Disclaimer:**

**Selena Gomez: Hey Tammy.**

**Me: Hi!**

**Selena Gomez: Would you like to tell me why there is a psycho Simon Bae running after me!**

**Me: Hey! Don't look at me. I don't own Darkest powers. Kelley Armstrong does!**

**Selena: Where is she?**

**Me: *Points to random direction* Bye!**

CHAPTER FOUR

Woke up feeling groggy. 'What happened yesterday?' I asked myself. I tried to sit up but my arms and legs were being restrained. Plus every time I tried to sit up I bumped my head on something. I tried to sit up again, bumped my head again. I kept trying until a voice startled me.

"Your under a bed dumbass!" The voice clearly showed it was male, a teenage male.

"Hey, cut me some slack. Either you or one of your buddies knocked me on the head. You don't expect me to win a friggin' spelling Bee!" I defended myself. He chuckled.

"I think you should be thanking me," he taunted. '_What! Why should I be thanking him!_' now I'm angry.

"THANKING YOU! I'll show you where you could stick that gratitude. Up your moldy, perverted a-" I was cut off by his hand coming over my mouth. My shouts were muffled by his hand.

"Shh- sshhh… quiet-quiet!" he was frantically whispering me to stop. He sounded… nervous? Why was he nervous, for the love of Pete, _**I**_ should be the nervous one. I quieted down. He snatched his hand back. "I did not bash you in the head, I saved you from the people that did." He explained. I sighed in relief.

"Thank god," I breathed out. "Can I at least come out from under the bed?" I asked. I really don't like it here, it's dark and dusty. "Come on, get me out before I get Pertussis," I whined. I felt hands at my wrists and feet. Soon I was free and out from under the bed. I was met with a handsome boy. He had light brown hair that reached his eyes, and amber eyes. He gave me a charming smile.

"Hey," He said shyly.

"Hi?" I said not sure if this was some kind of sick joke. Was Ashton Kutcher gonna come out with some cameras.

"Sorry, about, you know…" he motioned to me and the ropes. He smiled an apology.

"It's fine," I said. He sighed in relief. He helped me up. Then stretched. "So, what's your name?" I asked. He smiled.

"Drake, you?" he said.

"Chloe, who were the people that took me?" I asked, curious to know who the heck knocked me out!

"Vampires," he stated easily. My eyes widened in shock.

"V-v-vampires? W-why would vampires want me?" I was scared, nervous, which ever describes me crapping my pants. He laughed at me like it was obvious.

"Why wouldn't the Vamp community want to do with the strongest Necro in the world?" he said, sarcasm in his words.

"Shit," I curse. "Why would they want me and stop playing mind games with me," I whisper-yelled.

"Well, isn't it obvious? Necromancers control the dead, and vamps aren't really known. The vampire king wants to rule the world, all that villain shit. And what better way to do it than by having an army of dead corpses," he explained. "Oh, and if your not going to do it, he makes you his vampire queen and he controls you for all eternity. So both ways, he gets his army, unless you kill him. which will be tough." He said, how does he even know about supernaturals?

"Are you a supernatural?" I asked, still a little shell-shocked from the information I'm hearing.

"Well yeah of course I am! I am a vampire, like you!" he said happily.

"Wait-what? I am not a vampire," I said.

"Well you are, if you didn't notice that. I can smell you plus, feel your canines," he pointed out.

I did as I was told, and what I felt shocked me. I felt long and sharp teeth.

"I'm a vampire," I whispered to myself. Drake nodded slowly in excitement. 'The big lug!' was all I thought.

**HA-HA-HA-HA! What do we have here? You asked me for another chapter. But least did you know there will be another cliff hanger. MWA-HA-HA. Cheesecakes are awesome. Review if you like them, still review if you don't**. **BYE!**

**-Tammy ;D**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHOW! I am feeling GAAARATE! You know why? Because of REVIEWS! A bunch of people are adding me as favorite, story or author which I am psyched about. Anyway Thank you and on with** **the story! **

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: *Sitting in my room typing up story***

**Derek Souza: *Comes from behind me* So! You gonna get me and Chloe together?**

**Me: *Screams, like man with axe is chopping me* Oh.. My… Werewolf-love! *stares dreamily into eyes of the hotness***

**Derek: oh! So your gonna ignore me huh? Well you can't ignore the fact that you don't own Darkest Powers! *Runs away***

**Me: *Whispers* All I did was love you.**

**Author: THAT IS AWKWARD!**

CHAPTER FIVE

I started to panic ( more like hyperventilate!) 'How am I a vampire? Who bit me? I am so confused?' Questions swam through my head, with no answers to calm them. My breathing picked up even more.

Suddenly, I felt a sharp pain on my cheek. Soon did I realize that Drake had slapped me. I glared at him.

"Don't slap me," I warned, still a little shocked. Then I raised my hand and slapped him, and I enjoyed it a lot. "This is just messed up. I wouldn't be surprised if you said you were my brother!" I joked. I looked back up at him, and he was just staring at me.

"What! You can't possibly be my _**brother**_! I am an only child!" I whisper yelled. ' He cannot be my brother! I would've known. I should of known.' I was slowly losing my mind.

"Look, I know it's a lot to take in, but you have to believe me." He pleaded. I knew I shouldn't. I knew I should run from this psycho, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. I had a strange feeling that he was saying the truth, but I'm not giving in that easy. I sighed in frustration.

"Explain." I demanded. This time it was his turn to sigh.

"We're actually twins." He said.

"Seriously, we were born at the same time and I know nothing." I exploded.

"Hey it's ok, you were young, how were you supposed to know." He reassured me. "Now, let me tell you how _**I **_know, I have a sister. These people. They knew I was a vampire. These people, they were named after some famous old dude. I think he made the light bulb, I'm not sure." He struggled for the word, as if he was unsure if he was saying it right. 'Edison Group,' was my only thought. He was talking about the Edison group!

"Wait-the Edison group? Is that who you're talking about?" I asked. His eyes widened, he nodded quickly.

"How do you know them? Did they experiment on you?" he asked, concern filled his eyes. 'Why does he care for me. Ok, maybe he is my brother, but still, he's acting like we knew each other our whole lives' I thought bitterly.

"Yes, but tell me your story first. Then I'll tell you mine." I said. He nodded.

"Ok. Anyway, the Edison group, never experimented on vampires so they took, me to the vampire king and queen. The king didn't want me, but the queen did. She begged and pleaded until he killed her for disobeying orders. After that he said I could be useful and work for him. I worked for him for years, but until I was old enough I stayed with my foster parents. They let me keep the picture I had of you. I kept tabs on you since then. Just the pictures in case I find you. When I saw you in the newsletter, and then found you here. I took you here, because even though I work for him, I know he's a monster. I am betraying him and helping the innocent people he was going kill. When you came I was beyond happy, I finally found my sister, or… she found me is more like it." He explained. 'It makes sense, I remember I was told that they either experiment on vampires or werewolves; so they chose werewolves.

I nodded, taking it all in. Then he asked me to tell him my story. I did. From when I saw my first ghost to now. He listened and didn't interrupt me once, just kept nodding. I appreciated it.

"Wow. What happened to you is wackier than my life." He commented. "Now… you and this Derek guy seem pretty close. Will I have to go all 'protective brother' mode on him?" he asked in a sly tone. I fake laughed.

"No you don't." I said nicely. "So, now that we know each other, I could do this; How the heck are we going to get out of this hell hole!" I panicked, flaying my hands around like a maniac.

"This is my room and I think I know where to go." he said, his words dripping with sarcasm. I gave him a look and motioned for him to do something. He stood and helped me up.

Now… now that I'm sure he's my brother. I can trust him, that's why I had this strange pull to him, and now since I focused, he looks like my dad. Drake has my Dad's hair, eyes, and face frame.

Just when we were about to jump out of the window, someone knocked on the door and called his name.

"Drake!"

**Whoa…** _**brother?**_**I**** didn't even see that coming! It's always like that, my fingers just keep typing and when I read it I'm like, 'oh, that's something new oh-eh-da-I WROTE THIS! Sometimes I scare myself, anyhow REVIEW!REVIEW! and I will update faster. ARYVYDACHE!**

**-Tammy ;D **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey… how've you been…Don't hate me, it's just… I have been obsessed with… other things… that I forgot this… BUT I'M BACK BABY! :') I love you all….**

**Disclaimer: What's my name? Not Kelley… Or Armstrong… So I don't own this in no way what so ever!**

Chapter six

"_Drake." _Someone called, 'Aww shit!' I thought. I gave a worried glance to Drake, he shrugged his shoulders. Then motioned for me to go back under the bed, I hesitated.

"No! It's scary under there!" I Whisper yelled. He gave me look.

"I'll give you something to be scared about!" He said in a low voice. My eyes widened even though I knew he wouldn't do something BAD, but he might do something brotherly… I can't risk THAT happening…

I got under the bed fast enough that the door opened and the woman standing there didn't see me.

The woman had long blonde hair that was obviously a wig, fake lashes, bright pink lips, fake nails and was in a bright pink dress. She had GINORMOUS boobs, a HUGE ass, and she can't frown cause it shows that her whole body was fake! So basically she looks like a Barbie clone… Did I mention her fake tan in so orange it makes her look like an Umpa-lumpa? (**A/N:Ask Willie Wonka if you don't know what that is, :D) **

"Drakie! Why were you not answering me!" Damn, that woman has a nasally voice too!

"Uh-well-uh" Drake sputtered. " I was just umm… sleeping!" Nice excuse, NOT!

"On the floor?" Pinky said skeptically.

"Well when you came in I fell down! Owww…" He touched his head as if he were in real pain.

"Well, whatever…" She suddenly had a sickening smile. "Well you ready for our thing we planned?" She said, trying to act cute, but she looked about thirty!

"No…" Drake said looking down.

"What did you say!" She squeaked out in anger.

"I mean YES! Yes I am… he-he…" He said nervously.

"You better be… Bye Drakie!" She left and closed the door behind her.

I crawled out from under the bed.

"What was that?" I pointed to the door where that CREATURE was standing at a couple of minutes ago.

"That was the kings daughter, she is a very annoying person…" He answered.

"What is that _thing_ you and her planned?" I asked.

"Our wedding."

***%$^&^%$%^%***

"You _wedding?" _I said in disbelief. 'How can he hate the king and marry his _daughter _at the same time?' I thought.

"It's not what you think I hate her, it' s a forced marriage!" He explained.

"It better be…" I eyeballed him.

"Why am I the only one getting threatened by chicks daily?" He muttered under his breath, but I heard him.

"Let's just get out of here." I suggested, ignoring his comment.

"Right, let's crawl out my window." He said. We both walked toward the window opened it. And let me tell you, It was HIGH!

"How are we supposed to climb-" I was cut off short by him jumping out the window and swiftly landing on the ground. He looked up and smirked at my shocked face.

"You have to jump down." He told me.

"Hell-to the- no fool!" I retorted.

"Come on, I'll catch if your _that_ scared," He said, it showed he was amused by the situation.

"Fine," I said like an angry little kid.

I nervously climbed out the window, took a deep breath, and jumped, with my eyes closed.

I never felt any hands catch me but I landed like a cat. (if that makes sense…)

I opened my eyes and smiled, 'I can't believe I did that' I thought, proud of myself.

"That wasn't so hard now was it?" Said drake, with his arms crossed.

"Nope!" I said giggling.

We were about to jump the fence until we heard a tortured scream.

**What do you think? Do you like it? Review and tell me 5 random facts about you! Just so you have something to review about :) **

**-Tammy ;D**


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPPPTERRR 7! THNK YOU EVERYONE THAT REVIEWED! I love getting them! They fill me with… joy? I guess… And you guys should thank ****Darkest Powers Princess **** for helping me with my writers block!**

Chapter $even:

We were about to jump the fence until we heard a tortured scream.

My eyes widened in fear, because I knew who that scream belonged to.

"TORI!" I yelled. I ran back to the HUGE house might I say. When I ran I noticed I had super speed. '_Wow I could get used to this!'_

Drake caught up to me and pulled my arm back, stopping me from running.

"What the hell is wrong with you! You know how many vampires are on patrol! You could get killed, I'm not letting that happen!" Drake yelled at me. I had a sudden flash back of Derek looking at me the same way Drake did. _Derek… Simon… Tori… _TORI! Back to reality Chloe, need to save Tori right now!

"Right now, I really don't care what's wrong with me. I **will **save Tori if you like it or not." I said in a demanding, brave voice. I sounded… strong. 0.0

Drake looked at me seriously, then after a couple of seconds nodded his head.

"Ok" He agreed.

"Really? Wow, didn't think that would work!" I said smugly. He chuckled at my stupidity.

Another scream jolted us back to reality. I was about to run again when Drake pulled me back… Again! He told me to be a plan to get her out, but first I needed to tell him who she was.

He walked up to the vamps in patrol.

"Hey, guys!" He said in fake cheeriness.

"Hey," They replied awkwardly. Probably wondering why he was talking to them. He made them face him, which is the opposite of where I am.

"So, How 'bout them mets…" He trailed of awkwardly. I ran as fast as I could to the place I heard Tori. The plan was Drake distracting the patrol-nerds so I could pass through them.

I found a shed to where I heard the scream. The shed was HUGE! Anyway, There was a window 8 feet above me. Without thinking I pounced like a cat and caught onto it. I pulled myself up and looked through.

Tori was sitting on a chair, well she was tied up in a chair. That had wires attached to it, and she had tear stains on her red cheeks.

A tall man with his blonde hair tide in a pony tail. Was standing in front of her, looking frustrated.

"Tell me why YOU WANT CHLOE!" He screamed at her face. She wouldn't answer so he pressed a button and electrocuted her. She screamed again. I couldn't bare seeing her like this, I had to think of a plan, and fast!

Gladly, the window was open. I crawled in quietly, and jumped down. I didn't make a sound. H snapped his head back in my direction, but I hid behind a couple of boxes. He turned back to Tori. I stood up. Tori saw me but looked back at him before he noticed anything.

"I'm gonna leave now, but by tomorrow you better have an answer. Or I know what I'm having for lunch." He walked out the shed. Once I heard the door lock, I ran to Tori and untied her.

Once she was free, she punched me in the face. My nose to be exact.

**I would of made the chapter longer, but I don't want you guys to get used to it. e.o I'm too lazy. Try and guess why Tori punched her! The first person to get the answer right will get their character to be in the story. But you have to allow PM messaging!**

**-Tammy :P **


	8. Chapter 8

**HAHAheheheheehe! None of you knew why Tori punched her! xD Instead of thinking what TORI was feeling you should of thought what CHLOE would be like… enjoy…**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Don'cha wish yo girfreng was hot like me, **

**Simon: Nope, I don't have a girlfriend, but I'm hoping to. *grabs my hand***

**Me: *Giggles like a maniac* Well… Since you got rejected by Selena, and I got rejected by Derek. Maybe you will get a girlfreng… Maybe I could change the story?**

**Simon: If only you owned darkest powers…**

**Me: WAY TO KILL THE MOOD SY! *Walks away angrily***

**Simon: Aw COME ON! *Trails after me***

**Author: I love having the power of stupidity in my stories! :) **

Chapter E!ght:

"Oojhwohhwhwwww…." I rubbed my broken nose. "What the fudge was THAT for!" I complained. She gave me the stanky eye.

"Well who are you?" She yelled.

"SHHH, Keep, it-down. You. Filthy. NIMROD!" I shushed her, not so nicely. "And what do you mean who am I, WHO ARE YOU? Wait-what? I know who you are I'm Tori! HUH! I'M CONFUSING MYSELF!" I yelled.

"I think I knocked the brains out of you…" Tori muttered. I nodded slowly. Then, I STRUCK HER IN THE NOGGIN! Heheheheee… She fell back in pain, cradling her now bleeding nose.

"Now that we're both even; I am Chloe, and you are Tori." I explained.

"Oh yes, let's play more of this game, that's the window and that's the door" She pointed to the objects sarcastically.

"Tors you want me to punch you again?" I threatened her.

"Don't you dare call me Tors, and you are NOT Chloe!" She said.

"Yes, I am!" I said, she is going crazy.

"Umm NU-UH! Chloe doesn't have white hair, or red eyes, and she is NOT that tall!" She exclaimed. '_Huh? I have white hair?' _I thought.

I slowly turned around and looked at my reflection in the window.

"Whoa…" I cooed. I did have white hair, and red eyes. "Tori, you have to believe me. I AM Chloe." I begged frantically. She crossed her arms and stare at me suspiciously.

"Prove it." She demanded.

"Fine, uhh… remember that time when you punched me in the nose, and then I got mad and punched you in the nose? He-he, good times…" I shook my head and laughed at the memory.

"Chloe… That just happened three minutes ago…" She said awkwardly. I sputtered for another answer, but she cut me off. "You know what? That's all the proof I need. Chloe would of said something that stupid. Speaking of Chloe… CHLOE!" Her face broke into a wide grin and she pounced on me, giving me and breathtaking hug. Literally, she was squeezing the air out of me!

"Tori- can't- breath!" I breathed out. She let go of me.

" I was so worried, you crazy BUTCH!" She said angrily, but I could still see the joy in her dark eyes. Butch is the word I told her to use when she has the urge to swear. I giggled. "Wait, why DO you look different?" She asked curiously.

"I'll explain everything later, but now, we have to get to my brother so we can get back to the safe house," I instructed.

"BROTHER! Wait, is he hot?" Typical Tori.

**There ya gow! I like the beginning, cause I really DID confuse myself… But THAT is why Tori punched her, But it's a good thing Chloe got revenge… REVIEW!**

**-Tammy ;P**


	9. Chapter 9

**IM BACK BABIEEEZ! I'm sorry I didn't update in so long! I've just been grounded forever cause I got kicked out of school ( :3) I kinda brought fireworks to school :P I MISSED ALL OF YOU STRANGERS!I LOVE PEOPLE! :D I feel so happy! Like I have enough love to spread to everyone in the WORLD! I LOVE EVERYSINGLE READER! *Points to a random direction* :P :P :P**

**On with the… DISCLAIMER: **

**Me: *Sitting in the room waiting for something to happen…* *hears a girly ass scream***

**Simon: *Runs inside sucking his finger* I broke my nail!**

**Me: Where have you been! I'm so bored… entertain me! :D**

**Tori: Finally, you include me in your disclaimers… Tammy owns nothing! :P**

**Stephan: Who am I, and what am I doing here?**

**Me: Tori! I will shove this cracker in your mouth if you don't tell me where this cracker come from!**

**Simon: What about my Nail?... :B**

Chapter Nin9:

"_BROTHER! Wait, is he hot?" Typical Tori._

I had the urge to punch her again.

Instead, I grabbed her hand and through her to the window, and of course, she screamed; but still went through. I jumped out after her and caught her before she fell to the ground.

"CHLOE! WHEN WE GET BACK TO THE SAFE HOUSE I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Tori screeched in my ear. I dropped her because my ear drum just burst, kinda. But it hurt more than it should! I'll have to ask drake about ALL my powers now.

"HEY! You! Stop there!" I heard a mans voice coming from behind us.

"Shit! Tori! Let's go! NOW!" I yelled at her. I threw her onto my back and ran as fast as I could (And it was extremely fast). We saw drake at the entrance door (which was a mile away!) and jumped over the gate.

Drake had a suitcase on his back.

"What now!?" I asked drake in a hurry.

"We drive in my awesome car- WHAT DO YOU THINK!? Lead the way to your safe house!" He yelled, as if it was obvious.

"You kidnapped me! I don't know where I am!" I defended myself.

"Well if Chloe puts me down, maybe we can all get in my car and I ca go back the way I came from." Tori pointed out, that's when we noticed a black Hummer two feet away from us. Drake and I bowed our heads in shame, and walked grumpily to the car, I put down Tori next to the drivers car door.

"Shot-gun!" I whisper-yelled.

"Aww!" Drake complained and climbed into the back of the car. I got in the car the same time Tori did. I told her to go fast cause I can already hear the guards coming.

She made a u-turn and drove extremely…. Slow?

"What the hell Tori!?" I yelled. You'd expect her to be a faster driver judging on her attitude.

"HEY! Give me a break! I'm only fifteen you know!" She defended herself.

"Tori, I need you to speed up okay?" Drake said calmly. Tori nodded her head and took a deep breath.

"AHHHHH!" We all screamed when she stepped on the gas pedal with all her strength.

****** %$# &*(*&^%$#$%^&*&^%$# !?

We were about seven miles away from the vampire headquarters? I guess. Wow, I didn't realize how far we were from the safe house. It was about 2:37 in the morning. We started to drive slower now, since we lost the vampires, they got tired after a while. Drake was asleep in the back seat. '_Wow, I guess vampires DO sleep." _My second head voice said. I ignored it.

I wanted to sleep too, but I couldn't. Not while there could be danger write behind us. I feel a new kind of protectiveness over Tori and Drake now. Is this how Derek feels like all the time?

"Derek…" I whispered to myself. He's so sweet to me. But so is Simon. I mean I like both of them it's just that, I feel like if I choose Simon. He'll leave me for another girl. But Derek… if I choose Derek He'll stay by my side forever. Even when I just think about him my heart races.

"What are you thinking about?" Tori asked.

"Nothing why?" I answered.

"Cause you looked like you were hyperventilating, what's up?" She asked, concerned.

"T-Tori? C-can you keep a s-secret?" I stuttered. I thought after these past few months I got it under control, but I guess I'm extremely nervous this time.

"Of course Chlo!" Tori exclaimed.

"I… I think I like Derek, like… a lot." I said hesitantly.

"Wow… You finally admitted that NOW?" She said while smiling.

"Yeah- hey- wait, what do you mean by… finally… and… admitted?" I asked curiously.

"It means, you think I haven't caught you staring at him for hours?" She giggled.

"I stare at him?" My cheeks were so hot they were about to explode **(A/N: OMGG! AHAHAAHAAAA I laughed so hard, when I thought about a different type of cheeks xPPP) **

"Ppsshhyaaaa! You can still see the drool stains on the couch," She exaggerated.

"Okay, NOW your crossing the line!" I laughed with her.

Our laughter woke up Drake, he smiled sleepily, and rubbed his eye.

"Mommy? Can I have some wawm miwk?" He said in a baby voice. Tori and I looked at each other and burst out laughing. Tori stopped the car since she couldn't breathe.

"Is he serious?" She asked.

"How am I supposed to know?" I retorted while laughing. Drake then past out…. And then woke up fully, I hope.

"What happened why are you guys laughing?" He asked.

"No reason," Tori and I said in the same time. She started up the car again and we were all awake.

"Ugh. I booooooored!" Drake whined.

"Me too," Agreed Tori. I opened the radio and the awesomest song EVER came on. I started to sing along.

Me:

**When I walk on by, Boys be looking like damn she fly  
>I pimp to the beat, walking on the street in my new lafreak, yeah<br>This is how I roll, animal print, pants outta control,  
>It's Redfoo with the big afro<br>And like Bruce Leroy I got the glow YO!**

All of us:

**Ah... Girl look at that body **_**[x3]**_**  
>Ah... I work out<br>Ah... Girl look at that body **_**[x3]**_**  
>Ah... I work out<strong>

**When I walk in the spot (yeah), this is what I see (ok)  
>Everybody stops and they staring at me<br>I got passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it, show it, show it, show it**

I'm sexy and I know it

_**[x2]**_

Drake:

**Yeah  
>When I'm at the mall, security just can't fight them off<br>And when I'm at the beach, I'm in a Speedo trying to tan my cheeks **Me and Tori: **(what)  
><strong>Drake: **This is how I roll, come on ladies it's time to go  
>We headed to the bar, baby don't be nervous<br>No shoes, no shirt, and I still get serviced (watch)**

Drake pulled of his shirt and showed off his abbs, which made Tori almost crash the car but I steadied the wheel. Once she was back we started to sing again.

All of us:

**When I walk in the spot (yeah), this is what I see (ok)  
>Everybody stops and they staring at me<br>I got passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it, show it, show it, show it**

I'm sexy and I know it

**[x2]**

**I'm sexy and I know it...**

Check it out

**[x2]****  
>Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle yeah <strong>**[x3]****  
>Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle yeah, yeah<strong>

Tori shook the car from side to side at the wiggle part.

**All of us: Do the wiggle man  
>I do the wiggle man<br>Yeah  
>I'm sexy and I know it<strong>

Ah... Girl look at that body

_**[x3]**_**  
>Ah... I work out<br>Ah... Girl look at that body **_**[x3]**_**  
>Ah... I work out<strong>

Yeah I'm sexy and I know it!

We were all laughing like maniacs by the end of the song, mostly because Drake kept shaking his non-existing boobs while making a duck face.

After a few more songs we pulled the car up to the drive way of the safe house.

We all got out of the car and stretched, being cooped in a car does things to you.

"I need to pee! I need to PEE!" Drake screamed. Wiggling his fingers and crossing his legs. "Where is the bathroom!?" He yelled.

He ran in through the door which was either opened or he broke the lock. Me and Tori giggled and ran in after him. We closed the door (without the lock obviously) and walked into the kitchen.

You would think everyone would be asleep when you come home at 7:30 in the morning but no, they're all in their pajama's having breakfast like we weren't ever gone.

"Don't get too worried now," Tori said sarcastically. They all turned to look at us… in slow motion.

Suddenly Leslie and Tony pinned me to the kitchen wall growling. Drake came down and saw the whole scene that was happening in front of his eyes. He bared his long, sharp fangs, they glistened in the early morning light that was coming in from the windows. I felt it, well I felt what he was feeling. Confusion, anger and hate.

He pounced onto Leslie and Tony, he through them off of me and pushed me behind him.

"WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING!?" Everyone in the room screamed in frustration.

"I DON'T KNOW!" I yelled back. Andrew took a deep breath then clapped his hands together.

"Okay, everyone go into the living room and introduce yourselves to these two new people. Obviously they are not intruders since Tori came in with them." He said calmly.

"Wha-" I shut myself up before everything got even more confusing.

We all walked into the living room and everyone sat the opposite side of me, Drake and Tori. Everyone introduced themselves except for Tori. What the hell? Drake stood up and began to speak.

"Hi, my name is Drake, I am a vampire, I like to do everything and I am Chloe's twin brother.

Everyone in the room gasped and I realized Derek wasn't here.

"Where's Derek?" I asked.

"He went to become part of the pack, how do you know him anyway?" Simon said suspiciously.

My heart stopped at that moment.


	10. Chapter 10

**I LIKE BIG BUTTS AND I CAN NOT LIE! THESE THER BROTHERS CANT DENIE! THAT WHEN TAMMY WALKS IN ALL READERS THROW FRUITS AT HER CAUSE SHE DON'T WRITE A LOT! 3: Hey u guyysss I hope you don't already hate me, And I bet u miss Derek too so lets just… BRING HIM BACK IN THIS EXCLUSIVE LONG CHAPTER! I don't know if I used exclusive in the right way but WHO CARES!? **

**Disclaimer:**

**Simon: Girl. You have not been updating every week like I told you, do you want me to rape you? NO! so update MORE!**

**Me: But I thought I didn't own the story… O.O**

**Simon: But you own this fanfiction SO GET TO TYPING WOMAN! **

Chapter 1 : 

"Derek's gone!? What do you mean 'The pack' why would he go there!? Is he crazy!? Im gunna stab him in the face when I see him -.- " My useless banter was irritating Tori when she eventually shut me up by putting a silence spell on me.

"Why did Derek go to the pack?" Tori asked calmly but commandingly which was scary…

"Because when he couldn't find Chloe he thought there was no reason for him to be here since he cant protect his pack. Well that's what he said anyway," Simon explained. "But can someone please tell me who the chick with the white hair is!?" He asked.

"Im Chloe, Sigh. I don't look THAT different! God…" I said after Tori took the silencing spell off me. Then I began to banter again. "Why would he do that, ugh… Do you know where the pack is?"

"Chloe? why do you look like that?" Andrew asked. I shrugged my shoulders since I didn't know either.

"The older you are when you change into a vampire the more vitamins it takes from your body to grow bigger and stronger. So since Chloe was blonde now she has white hair, but the red eyes, I don't know why. Maybe it has something to do with her extra ability." Drake said.

"Ability? What Ability?" Leslie asked in curiosity.

"Well all vampires have one special ability, some read minds, some change into animals. For example I can shape shift!" Drake said excitedly.

"So what ability do I have?" I asked.

"I don't really know, but we'll find out eventually." He said.

" . You can shape shift into anyone just like that!? Can you show us? Please? Pretty Please!?" S Tony begged childishly. Which made us all give him strange looks.

Two seconds later we see drakes skin bubble, the he quickly transformed into Tony and mimicked him, which made us all laugh. It still didn't feel right without Derek. I had to get him back.

"Guys listen, Im gunna go get Derek from the pack." It was the last thing I said before walking out the room. Then I walked back in sluggishly and said "Where is the pack exactly? :3"

Andrew opened his mouth, "Nobody's going anywhere now, first we all finish breakfast then we CALL him and tell him to come back. Not everything is mission impossible Chloe, we use phones these days."

Everyone laughed at me and I felt the warmth going to my cheeks.

After we finished breakfast I was eager to call Derek and see him again. Even though I was gone for a little while I missed him like crazy, and I wasn't sure why.

"Hey , can we call Derek now? I miss him too :3" Blaine said. Andrew stood up and went out of the room, came back with his mobile. "Put it on speaker," blaine added.

"Beep, beep, beep, hello?" Derek's sweet silky voice filled the room-Wait WHAT?! That was creepy as hell Chloe never do that again please!

"Derek? How are you?" Andrew asked.

"Im fine thanks, you?" he answered.

"Good, good" My patience was getting ahead of me.

"Derek get your ass back home, what were you thinking? Joining the pack? What if they killed you? Well it wont make a difference now since im gunna kill you!" I yelled into the phone.

"Chloe? Thank god your back where were you?! I was worried sick do you know how dangerous it is if the Edison group found you?! How could you be so careless!?" He yelled right back at me, simon pulled the phone out of my hand and turned the speaker off. He went to a different room to talk to his brother, all we could here were mumbles. Simon came back into the room and said,

"Well he said the pack wouldn't let him go if he wanted to. Turns out his Biological father is the alpha and he refuses to lose his son again. On the bright side Derek said he had a plan to sneak out without anybody noticing , in the mean time we should all play karaoke and wait for him cause he said hes gunna be back at midnight hopefully." Simon said it all like he was reading from a menu.

"His biological FATHER!? And sure lets go karaoke! " I said. Everyone nodded in agreement. I looked a the clock and saw that it was already twelve o'clock. Ugh, twelve hours left . Hurry up Derek!

**Sorry if the chapter wasn't that interesting it was just a filler. But don't worry im already working on the next chapter, and guess whos gunna be there? :3 REVIEWS PLEAAASSE! ASDFGHJKL!**


	11. Chapter 11

**OHLAHAHAHAHAH! Im so sure all of u expected the latenessness so I think u already know im sorry so yaaaaaah, anyways I just wanted to say that I know I said Derek would be in the last chapter and he wasn't… BUT I will try and bring him into this chapter eventually! I mean… I miss that puppy too :'3 **

**Disclaimer: **

**Me: falalalala!**

**Simone: Dafuq? O.o why did you spell my name wrong? its sounds gay… **_**simone :S**_

**Me: Because I love u :3 I'm gunna change u into my little gay boy in the story**

**Simone: WHAT? But im straight! I proved that to u last night ;)**

**Me: Babe just because u burnt the lasagna last night doesn't mean you're more of a man… plus you took the burnt ashes and spelt 'U don't own dp' ! So… I will make u gay :D behehehe**

**Chapter 11:**

We were all heading to the… karaoke room? I guess when Blaine stopped us.

"Ehem. I don't know about u guys but im not gunna sing for 12 hours so I think we should do stuff until six o'clock I guess" He said.

"He's got a point," Said Cathy, I forgot she was here, she was so quiet this whole time. We all agreed to do stuff until six. So everyone headed to wherever they were heading to. I went up to my room to find Drake sitting on my bed. I was shocked how he got up here so fast until I remembered how fast vamps were.

I still couldn't get used to the fact that he's my _brother _. And my dad hasn't even said anything about him being a vampire. Whoa… life's really fudged up.

"Chloe? You okay?" Then I heard a gasp, I realized Drake was now in front of me looking worried. He was looking at me in confusion.

"What?" I asked, panicked. I didn't like how he was looking at me.

"Your eyes… They changed color. They're yellow, wtf?!" He said.

'Huh? Yellow? Why would they be yellow?' then I noticed Drakes chest was glowing a deep blue…

"Drake. Your Chest is glowing O.O" I said, alarmed.

"What?!" He looked down, then stared at me accusingly. "Ha. Ha. Very funny, im serious, your eyes are yellow. No need for you to lie to me about my chest… its gorgeous :'(" Then he looked down and started petting it. this boy… needs medication.

"Okay you got me :P your chest isn't blue. But how would my chest be- eyes be yellow?" I laughed at my mix up.

"I don't know, if you don't believe me, look in the mirror." He said smugly. I did as he said, and saw that he was telling the truth. My eyes were yellow, and not a golden yellow like Edward no, but a weird ass yellow! I can't even explain the color.

"What's happening?" I asked in confusion. He just shrugged and laid back down on the bed. I went and pushed him to the other side then laid next to him. He put his arm around me. It's nice having a brother.

"So… tell me more about being a vampire. What do we have different then werewolves?" I asked. I actually wanted to know what the difference was.

"Well, werewolves turn into wolves and we don't." He joked. I elbowed him gently.

"No Im serious, common"

"Okay umm let's see, we're faster than they are, but they are stronger. We have more reflexes and are more flexible. They are bigger so they can break our bones, BUT we can heal within a second depending on how much damage we are in. And we live forever, so that's pretty depressing and awesome." He finished.

"What do you mean live forever? As in we have no choice?" I asked, worried. I didn't wanna watch the people I love die while im young and healthy.

"No no, we DO have a choice. Like now, your still gunna turn 16 next year. Don't worry. But we CAN live forever if we wanted to. We only have to drink another vampires venom. But that would kill them, which in against the rules." He explained.

"Oh… Do we turn into bats? Can we fly? Do we HAVE to drink blood? Do we sparkl-" He cut me off short by putting his hand over my mom.

"Slow down woman, we don't turn into bats, we cant fly. We do have to drink blood but we can also eat food (yay) and we do NOT at ALL sparkle in the sun!" He answered. I licked his hand and he let go of my mouth. Oldest trick in the book.

"Do we melt in the sun?" I asked.

"No we don't melt Chloe, we stay normal… unless your a dead vampire, then you turn into dust." He explained once again. Then after me asking a few questions both of our stomachs growled and I got this huge headache I couldn't focus on anything.

We went downstairs to see that it was already 3:30. Wow, we talked for two and a half hours, it felt like we did anyways. We realized everyone already ate.

"Thanks for inviting us" I mumbled to myself sarcastically, I could smell the food from upstairs, I can also smell a lot of things. One of the things drake told me is that. Werewolves have better hearing senses but we have smell and we can see more clearer in the dark!

"I know right?" Drake said smiling, he was taking out what they left for us in the oven.

We ate in silence, after we were done I thought my headache and stomach ache would leave. It didn't. I got up and… fell. I almost dropped my plate but Drake caught me and the plate. He steadied me and put the plate in the sink.

"Hey, what's wrong? You look dizzy." He asked, worried.

"I-I have a headache, and I feel like I haven't eaten at all," I Explained.

"Shit, I thought you were gunna feel the hunger after a few days." He whispered to himself, but I heard.

"What do you mean? 'the hunger'?" I asked.

"I mean, your gunna need to drink blood before you go into a coma for 50 years."

**Im not proud of this chapter, but im getting started on the other one and hopefully itll be longer. anyyywayyss review even tho I failed :/**


	12. Chapter 12

**HEYYYY its really darrkkk cuz its night time! anyways, um here's chapter 12, and thanks for reviewing u guys!**

**Disclaimer: **

**Simon: ha! U didn't make me gay!**

**Me: I didn't make u gay *yet**

**Simon: O.O u don't own dp**

**Me: I don't own dp *yet**

**:3 mwahahah**

**CHAPTER 12:**

"50 years?!" I panicked. Drake let out a huff.

"I'm exaggerating, but u will go into a coma! I don't know for how long though" he smiled cheekily at me. "So lets go hunt," he demanded.

"We're gunna go kill people?" O,O I said wide eyed.

"Of course not, we're gunna go kill animals," He explained. So we headed out the back door, which lead to the forest. Everything was so green and beautiful! I walked happily until… I stepped… in bear shit. Cause it was the size of my head.

"AWWW! This is just nasty! Bleck!" I Squealed in disgust. I looked up to a laughing drake. "Shut up this isn't funny!" I scolded him.

"I-it it kinda i-is, bahahahaha! You should've seen your face, I should've taken a picture!" He breathed out. I rolled my eyes at him and wiped my shoe on a log, scraping most of the poop off. We kept walking with the strong smell of shit. Until I caught a whiff of something… tastier, I ran after it. it took me a second to get there. It was an injured fox. Its leg was broken in half! I wonder what could've caused that?

Drake trailed behind me and ordered me to sink my teeth in, and just suck. He told me ill like the taste.

I hesitantly did as he said and in the beginning I was grossed out, then I started to like it… a lot. I sucked all the blood out of that poor fox.

While I was… feeding? Drake came back with blood all over his mouth.

"I found a rabbit," he said. While we were walking back, I asked him how come we don't drink human blood.

He stared at me with wide eyes.

"Some vamps drink human blood, but our kind drink animal blood. Chloe, we are vampires, we aren't monsters unless we wanna be," he explained cautiously.

"I know I just wanted to know, ya know?" I said a lot of knows. He laughed at me. We kept walking and talking. Soon we realized we went too far into the forest. And decided to head back, because it already got dark a long time ago. We turned around and began to walk, when we heard a twig snap.

Both of our heads turned to look at the direction of the sound. I heard a growl, oh my… was that liam? But someone was behind him, probably Ramon.

The person behind him was his size, I remember last time ramon was shorter that liam. Maybe werewolves still grow in there late 20's?

In a quick flash I saw drake attack liam, so I mimicked him and did the same to Ramon. My heart sped up, because when I looked at his face I saw…

**CLIFFYYYY hahahaha anyways reviewww review review! And try and guess what chloe saw!**

**-Tammy :P**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hola! Congrats **Jasline43 **for guessing what she saw and getting it right! H5! Soo on with the story!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: I don't own dp**

**CHAPTER 13!**

Green eyes! Emerald Green! DEREK! :D I was so happy to see him!

"DEREK! Im SO glad you're here I could KISS YOU!" He looked at me like I was crazy, I blushed, embarrassed I said my thoughts out loud. I got off of him, then remembered drake and liam. I was about to go help him when someone pushed me into a tree, while holding me by my throat. Derek.

What was he doing? Tears weld up in my eyes, I was thrashing against his grip. Until I finally kneed him in the stomach. I didn't want to hurt him, but I needed him to let go. I couldn't breathe. Once I was free I realized drake had knocked out Liam with a… giant branch. I laughed, he looked like a mere cat on alert.

"Who are you and what have you done with Chloe!" Derek growled **(OMG I just realized Derek is back! YAY :3 HEHEH!) **I looked at him, confused as hell. He was looking straight into my eyes. Then I remembered my eyes were different and so were a lot of things.

"Derek calm down, its me, Chloe!" I said, out of breathe. My throat still hurt.

"Your funny. Like I'd believe you, who do you work for? The Edison group? I can smell the filthy vampire in you. And Chloe too, which brings me back to my first question. Where. Is. She?" He said in the lowest, menacing voice ever.

I flinched at his words. Filthy vampire? What if Derek would hate me now that I was one? Weren't werewolves and vampires sworn enemies or something? Or is that just in movies?

"Derek, you have to believe me. I am Chlo-"

"_This _is Derek? I thought he would be more… humble." Drake stated while cradling his now broken and bloody nose. I watched as it healed quickly. Wow, that's awesome.

"Drake now's not the time, you Baboon." I turned back to Derek. "Derek, Im Chloe. It's a long story of how im a vampire, but we'll explain when we get back to the safehouse okay? I need you to calm down" I said… STILL out of breathe, man he's strong.

"Why should I believe you? You could be luring me into a trap!" He said, his guard up. But I can see in his eyes that he was considering me being Chloe.

"Derek. Please." I pleaded.

"Prove it."

I took out my necklace, the one I always wore. The color turned turquoise. I looked back up at him. He shook his head.

"You could of copied it like you copied her face, shapeshifter." He had a good point. But I felt like slapping him.

"Ugh ummm, I GOT IT. Remember when we were on our way to Andrews? You were cleaning all the blood off of me? You told me that if I got werewolve saliva in my blood stream I would turn into one, but you weren't taking chances with the blood." I said, Smug like. Oh yeah bruh!

After I told him a couple of things that happened to us he believed me. I explained what happened to me while I was gone. He growled at some parts and some parts he chuckled, that rare deep chuckle that I lov- liked.

Derek and Drake were carrying Liam and I carried both of their duffel bags, filled with their clothes.

Derek said he would explain the whole Liam friend thing to everyone once rather than repeating the same thing over for everyone.

Once we got back, it was 10:45. I went and set the duffel bags on Dereks bed upstairs and came back down using my super speed. It was funny seeing dereks face when he thought the bags just disappeared.

I saw liams eyes flutter open, he rubbed his head and groaned. "What the- what happened?" He asked.

He looked back at us and remembered. He was about to pounce when Derek held him back and explained that it was me and my brother.

We could hear music coming from the basement, and a horrible voice, its sounded like a cat giving birth to a dinosaur egg. Then I smelled Tori and Simon, I heard them walking slowly into the kitchen (where we were).

"Im telling you simon, I heard noises. It came from here." Tori whispered. But we can all hear her.

"Tori your overeacting, lets just go back and finish our plan to look for chloe and drake. Dereks gunna kill us if he knew we lost her." Simon hissed back. I saw Derek smirk from the corner of my eye.

"Yeah I would," He mumbled. I blushed, he's so sweet. What the heck is happening to me? Its like im starting to have a crush on Derek. But that's impossible.

_No it's not, You do like him in that way. And you know it. _

Yay, inner voice came back im so overjoyed. (sarcastic) And no, I don't have feelings for Derek.

_You do, why cant you admit it? Is he not good enough?! _

Of course he is! Im just worried he'll never like me back!

Crap, I admitted to myself that I liked him, ugh. I hate being right.

_Ha, in your face Chloe._

"Nanana _Chloe," _ I didn't notice I mimicked myself out loud, they all stared at me with wide eyes. Tori walked into the room.

She ran over and gave me a hug.

"Thank god your okay! I was so worried you stupid Barbie!" She said worriedly.

"Derek!" Simon walked over to Derek and wrapped him in a hug too.

"Im so lonely," I heard Drake say.

"Me too," Said Liam.

I saw Drake open his arms wide, smiling like a kid on Christmas!

"You wanna-" he started.

"Hell no!" Said liam, creeped out. Drake just kept getting closer and closer to liam, who's eyes were wide in fear. We were all looking at Drake chasing Liam down. We laughed hard when liam tried to run out but ran face first to the door. But that didn't stop him.

Simon walked over to me.

"I'm glad your okay too Chloe," He said flirtatiously and grabbed my hand.

"Hey simon? No -.-" I said and looked at his hurt face. "Ugh sorry, its just that. Im not into you in that way. You're a brother to me okay?" Where was all this courage coming from? I pulled my hand out of his.

"Yeah I guess your right, plus you and Derek would've made a better couple anyway," he snickered at me and Derek when we both blushed and looked away.

Most of us were sleepy, some of us stayed up and played karaoke. I showered and got dressed in my pjayz. I wanted to go say goodnight to Derek. I went to his room and knocked.

"Come in Chloe," He said.

I walked in and closed the door behind me. He was laying down on his bed shirtless. Revealing his six- one two three four five six seven EIGHT pack! I think I was staring for too long so I just walked over to his bed and sat at the edge. Blushing.

"Uhh, I just wanted to say goodnight," I stuttered. Why did it have to come back now? Why?!

"Goodnight Chlo," He said, with a twitch of his pink lips. Then I just hugged him. Tight. He hesitantly hugged me back, but then he tightened his arms around me. I could smell his musky sent. I took a deep breathe.

"I missed you Derek," I said quietly, only half hoping he heard that. Of course he did.

"I missed you too Chlo, you got me so worried. I thought I was never gonna see you again." He whispered back. His head resting on the crook of my neck. We soon let go of eachother then blushed.

WAIT?! Why is he blushing so much lately? Could he- No, don't get your hopes up Chloe!

"Well uh, sweet dreams." I said shyly.

"You too Chlo," He replied.

I walked back into my room and sighed happily. Blaine and Tori were fast asleep. Their snores echoed the room. I layed down, staring at the ceiling I thought about what just happened. I still had those butterflies in my stomach. Actually they were more like exploding suns in my stomach. I slept with a smile on my face, thinking of a green eyed werewolf.

**Aww. Im so in love with Derek lol XD Anywhooooo REVIEW I HOPE U LIKED IT! And when you review I need some ideas from people on what to do next cause I feel the writers block coming back so review and help!**

**-Tammy :P**


	14. Chapter 14

**I got it. I. got. It. I GOT it! HAHA I GOT ITTTT! It has never been done in any darkest powers fan-fic! How about-I need u guys to vote on this- how about Chloe or one of the supers in the house has a youtube channel, and they make comedy video's together? :D So review and tell me what u think!**

**Chapter 14!**

I woke up to the sound of people running around and doing whatever.

"Oh god, is this what Derek has to go through ALL the TIME?" I mumbled to myself.

"Yes, it is" I heard him say from his room. I giggled.

"Maybe it isn't so bad. At least this way we can talk without anyone hearing," I told him.

"I can here you, dumbass! Who are you talking to?" Tori said as she through a pillow at me.

"Uhhh" I didn't wanna say Derek, she'd annoy me all the time. Gladly someone knocked on the door before I could answer.

"BREAKFAAAAAST!" Sang Blaine as he walked in.

"Ugh what's up with u people and loudness?" Groaned Tori, but got up and walked to the bathroom anyway. He came and sat on the edge of my bed and smiled at me.

"Hey blaine!" I greeted him happily.

"Hey sweetie," he replied sweetly. I had the feeling he wanted something. "I just wanted to ask, is Drake ga-"

"NO!" A shout came from outside. Blaine continued.

"Are you su-"

"POSITIVE!" Drake reassured him. I giggled. Blaine sighed and shook his head.

"I hate u straight people, your everywhere!" He joked with me.

"Don't worry Blaine, I'm sure some colorful boy will come sweep you off your classy feet," I didn't know if I was making sense or not but I just woke up, I had an excuse.

"Oh well, I guess I'll just have to keep mingling ;)" He replied with so much sassiness I was jealous. With that comment he walked out.

Tori came out of the bathroom all fresh and clean. Without a word she went downstairs. I took a shower and did other daily morning routines. I wore some blue ripped jeans and a infinity crop top, topped it all off with some blaaang. My eyes changed into a purple color. '_Now that I think of it my eyes are pretty cool.'_

I went downstairs and greeted everyone, except for queen bitch over there. YEAH I SWORE! YEAH, LIVIN A THUGS LIFE!

After breakfast I asked Drake if he wanted to go hunting, the only thing my mind could think about is blood. I feel like it over-powers me… and I don't like that.

"No need," He replied. "I couldn't sleep well yesterday so I got up and hunted animals that'll keep us full for weeks."

Tori was washing the dishes, when she turned around ready to speak she was holding a knife and accidentally cut Dereks arm, causing blood to drip out. It wasn't a deep cut, but there was blood.

Without realizing it my fangs were out after I sniffed the air and smelt his blood. All I could think about was his blood, the way it drizzled down his arm, the sweet smell, and how the color was so beautiful and attracting. Next thing I know Im running full speed at him, ready to sink my teeth in his soft skin and drain every last drop of blood out of him.

Someone jerks me back and I turn around to see Drake trying to hold me back. Tori's eyes were full of fear and pure shock. Derek's were also shocked but behind that emotion I could see hurt. I felt it too, my heart hurt, but I knew it wasn't my emotion. It was so strong I lost all want for his blood and dropped to the floor. Breathing heavily.

"What just happened?" Said Cathy, she was sitting on the counter watching everything happen.

"Chloe was about to eat Derek," Said tori, still in shock mode. I rubbed the back of my head and moaned. My headache was so strong, '_I need blood, now.'_

Drake picked me up and sat me on a stool. Went to the fridge and grabbed a bag of blood, he ordered me to drink it.

I drank it like the whole world depended on it. It eased the pain, but I still wanted more.

"Is there anymore? I want more." I asked, still breathing heavily. Drake looked at me confused.

"That wasn't enough?"

"No" I replied. He handed me another bag and I drank it all. Then the pain was gone.

"Drake? Can you explain to us why Chloe wanted to drink Dereks blood?" Asked Tori.

"Well, when your new to being a vampire you still aren't used to resisting human blood, but Chloe… you went crazy. That's not meant to happen, your just meant to get a tug in the back of your brain and walk away but you… you looked like you were some totally different person." He explained, almost as if hes trying to make sense of it himself.

"Do you think the Edison group had something to do with this?" Said Simon, from next to door. Surprising us all.

"Probably," Agreed Derek, looking concerned. '_I almost ATE him, why is he still caring?'_

" Chloe? What did you feel when you were… well, crazy!" Asked Tori.

"Well all I could think about was his blood, then something snapped me out of it. I felt his emotions, confusion, shock, hurt… then I fell and had this huge aching in the back of my head." I explained to them. "The same thing happened with drake yesterday, when you saw Leslie and Tony holding me to the wall. You were confused and angry."

"Maybe that's your special power! Maybe you can feel people's emotions!" Drake exclaimed like he figured out a cure for cancer.

"How are you so sure?" asked Simon.

"I'M NOT" He said still happy, "which is why we should experiment!" I flinched at the word 'experiment'. I've had enough of that to last me a life time. _Literally._ "Sorry, wrong choice of words." He apologized. I shook my head and shrugged as if to say 'no problem'.

"Try reading Tori's emotions now!" Cathy said excitedly.

"Uhh okay," I grabbed her shoulders and shut my eyes. I tried to summon her emotions like when i summon ghosts.


End file.
